The invention relates to a driving mechanism having a driving shaft rotatable about a first axis, to which a pressure member or cam is connected. The pressure member enages an adjustment member or cam follower, which is displaceable along a second axis at right angles to the first axis in that the adjustment member and the pressure member are relatively rolled off.
In a driving mechanism of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph known from U.S. Pat. No. 2674904, the pressure member consists of an eccentric cam on a driving shaft supported in bearings on either side of the cam. The cam engages a roller rotatable in an adjustment member. The adjustment member is coupled to a load. A pressure force is exerted by the cam between the two bearings on the roller. A disadvantage of the known driving mechanism is that a rigid construction resistant to bending can only be obtained at the expense of comparatively heavy component parts--such as a comparatively thick driving shaft--and a support of the driving shaft occupying a comparatively large amount of space.